The Interactive TT Dare Game!
by Lucky Kitten
Summary: Join Lucky Kitten and the Teen Titans gang through their journey of crazy yet hilarious dares! In this interactive game-fanfic, other fanfiction users must send in their dares for the next chapter. But with Lucky Kitten hosting the game, will this interactive fanfic become a spiral of fun or just get out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I remember doing one of these a LONG time ago and it was very fun to type. So I have decided to make another one and we'll just see how it goes. So here it is, the Interactive Teen Titans Dare Game!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

A light flickers in a dark room, several chairs are scattered all in a circle. The light flickers once more and a spotlight flashes on over a girl sitting in a lone chair.

"When a fandom you love becomes corrupted by an evil.." A dark voice echoes through the room. The girl slowly starts etching up and leaning back. "An evil so dark, twisted and horrid, it would make any baby cry."

The girl slowly lifts her head up. "And that evil is.."

Suddenly, a boy wearing a red and green jumpsuit with various yellow accessories, black hair and a black mask jumps out of nowhere. "Lucky Kitten!"

The girl stops and glares in fury. Her face morphs to a comical dragon's face and she breathes a blast of fire on the interrupting boy. "GODDAMMIT, ROBIN!" She curses loudly and sets his body alight with ease.

The screen fuzzes to a static and then shows another video. The girl is sat back in her chair and is staring forward lifelessly. "And that evil is.. the Interactive Teen Titans Dare Game."

More spotlights dramatically flash and turn on, revealing other boys and girls dressed in different costumes and outfits. The girl springs to life and jumps out of her chair with complete joy. She grabs a stack of papers and throws them around the room.

"Nya Nya!" The girl squeals and lands back in her chair with some papers. "Hello, Teen Titans fans!"

The others waved slowly and mumbled 'Hi..'. The girl frowns.

"My name is Lucky Kitten, or shortened, LK, just for this interactive fanfic!" She beams, dropping some papers on the floor. "So in this interactive fanfic, I will be requesting all sorts of dares (maybe even shout outs from characters) where you can make your favourite Titan look like a complete idiot!"

Robin appears beside LK and taps her shoulder. LK looks around with a terrifying look on her face. "What?" LK whispers scornfully.

"You forgot to disclaim." Robin whispers back and then disappears in a puff of smoke. LK chuckles.

"Forgot to disclaim? Do you actually think I'd get sued? I don't even know how to draw you guys, so what use am I at animating?" LK waves her hand dismissively, but then turns stone cold serious and stares at the screen.

"I do NOT own Teen Titans or any of its content. I am merely just creating a fun interactive fanfic for everyone to enjoy."

The Titans laugh at her. LK morphs in to another dragon and breathes fire on all of them. They burn painfully and turn to figures of black ash. LK changes back and starts to laugh back at them. The Titans glare at her and merely just shake off the ash from their bodies.

"SO! What I ask of you guys is you PM me your dares and stuff and I will put them in the next chapter with whichever Titan doing crazy stuff!" LK giggles and waves at the screen, along with the other Titans. "See you soon!"

"Bye." The Titans grumble.

The screen fuzzes and turns to black. A punching noise is heard and Robin yelps loudly. "You better not mess anything else up in the next chapter!" LK shouts.

"I'm sorry!" Robin sobs dramatically.

* * *

**Woo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So we are back with the second chapter!**

**NOTE: Please do NOT send your dares in through reviews, you MUST send them in to me through PM. Thank you.**

* * *

The screen fuzzes and then reveals a picture. LK is sat on the chair with the Teen Titans, smiling at the screen. She shuffles a piece of paper in her hand and waves.

"And we are back! Did you guys enjoy the first chapter?" LK beams. The Titans share glances at each other and smirk.

LK smiles, "So now, we are on our second chapter. And we have dares!"

Robin peeps from the side of the screen. "Well.. actually we have one.. WHICH was sent in through reviews." Robin's voice becomes stern and both, him and LK turn slowly and scold at the screen rather evilly.

"ANYWAY! Let's get on with the dare," LK suggests and starts reading over the dare quietly. She chuckles and hands Robin the piece of paper, "Here you go, Robin. You can read this dare out."

Robin raises a brow and starts reading the dare out loud. "Alright, this one is from.. bloomscool."

"**Here is my list, Wildebeest transform into your human form, Mas y Menos go to separate sides of the room, Aqualad eat fish, Beast Boy eat meat, Cyborg eat tofu, Robin wear Speedy's costume and a orange wig and impersonate speedy, and Speedy wear Robin's suite and a wig and impersonate Robin.**"

Wildabeast looks up and whimpers. "I'd rather not."

Mas y Menos look at each other and walk to each side of the room. Menos sits down but Mas runs to his brother quickly and shouts in Spanish hysterically. Aqualad, Beast Boy and Cyborg all glare at the screen. LK places a plate of chosen food in front of each of them and smiles wickedly.

"Eat up."

Aqualad picks up the cooked fish slowly. He sniffs it, but recoils and pulls his nose away. "Alright, here we go.." He sighs and takes a bite of the fish. He chews the fish as he tries not to vomit in his mouth repeatedly. He swallows the chewed piece down and gags.

Cyborg grabs the tofu, takes a deep breath, and stuff it in his mouth. He makes yelping noises as he chews and swallows. Lastly, Beast Boy takes the meat and takes a small bite out of it. He gags and vomits on the floor instantly, then faints dramatically and comically falls off his chair with a harsh thud. LK rolls around with laughter, as do the rest of the Titans.

"Robin, Speedy.." LK chorused and holds out their chosen costumes.

Robin's and Speedy's faces drop as they take the costumes. They leave the room to get changed. First, out comes Robin in his Speedy costume. He ballets his way in to the room and twirls. "Look at me! I'm Speedy! I shoot pathetic arrows at people!"

He spins and leaps around gracefully. He stops, places his palms on his cheeks and pokes his bottom lip out, "I'm such a girl!" The Titans laugh at the mockery of Speedy.

Speedy then jumps out in a Robin costume and pulls out a cardboard replica of Robin's staff. He pokes and swings it around quickly, yet, unprofessionally and knocks Robin over. "I'm Robin!" He shouts.

He kicks a little, "I'm the Titan with the traffic suit!" He then performs a jump kick but fails and falls on his back. The Titans fall off their chairs with pure laughter as Robin blushes with embarrassment. Speedy takes his wig off and grins at his friends.

LK shakes her head, "How cute. Well that's all we have time for! Stay tuned for chapter three!" She laughs.

The screen starts to fuzz a little as everyone waves goodbye, then the screen goes blank and then fuzzes entirely. A noise of an arrow being shot is heard along with a yelp.

"ROBIN!" Speedy screams.

Robin snickers. "S-sorry Speedy." says Robin through laughter.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter! Thanks for the dare, bloomscool! But remember, send your dares in through PM please!**


End file.
